Love Everlasting
by blahblahblahO.o
Summary: Kagome is your regular teen, only down in the schools' dumps with shippou. when the popular guy goes on a whacky date that doesnt go good, guess who saves her? full summary inside. chapter now up...sorry its going so slow!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is kinda a new story, I got it posted on deviantart also under the user name shelbs10201 so yeah. i'll probably change some stuff on it though, so the versions might be different idk though.

here is a Sesshomaru and Kagome Love Story...

DISCLAIMER:: YOU KNOW THE ROUTINE(IDONTOWNTHEM)

Kagome is your regular Japanese high school student, well, okay, maybe not so regular. Kagome and her best friend Shippou are the ''geeks'' at No Tama High school. When Inuyasha, the second most popluar boy in school, asks Kagome out, how could she refuse. But she should've seen what was coming to her. Who is there to rescue her in her time of need?? Why our lovely, beautiful, handsome, Sesshomaru of course! What starts out as a plan to get Kikyou back, Sesshomaru befriends Kagome, knowing that Inuaysha would get jelous due to a childhood infatuation. But in the end, well, his Love for her is Everlasting...Will she except it?

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome!!" Shippou was running down the halls with his red shoulder-length hair the was pulled up waving behind him, his bright green eyes shining with an agitated look on his face, his small little fangs were sticking out of his mouth. He was a fox demon, and a freshman at No Tama High School. 

"What's wrong Shippou?" Kagome Higurashi, also a freshman at the high school, turned to see her best friend panting his heart away, after all he had run all the way across the school.

She was truly beautiful, a sight that you rarely see now a days. She had raven black hair that ever so slightly had dark violet highlights in it, it swayed with every movement that she took. Her hair came to about her mid-back and went around her face to make it appear heart-shaped, her bangs came down right above her eyes.

Ohhh her eyes, cerulean blue with a few dots of silver in them. She also had a very nice, curvy body, with perfect breasts, and a perfect butt.

"Inuyasha has been looking for you since last class started." Shippou said, still struggling to breath, he wasn't in very good physical shape. Kagome's eyes lit up at the sound of Inuyasha's name and almost burst out of her sockets when she listened to the rest of what Shippou had to say.

Inuyasha was by far the most handsome guy, and most popular in the high school, and still a freshman. He was also captain of the Junior Varsity Football team. And his popularity was rising as they spoke.

"Really, I wonder what he wants..." Kagome had to ask, 'I really hope that he wants to ask me out.' Kagome was really excited. ' Oh yeah,' Kagome mentally kicked herself, Inuyasha and Kikyou had been going out since the first day of school.

"Kagome." A voice that sounded like it came from the high heavens was coming from behind her. 'Oh Kami, whatever could he want?' Kagome was to the point of going crazy, she had to turn around. And when she did, WOW. Inuyasha had the perfectest body ever, and with those baggy cargo pants and his blue-striped button down shirt, ohhhhh Kami.

Kagome knew that his body must look like a god under that shirt. Inuyasha had silver hair that came down to his waist, with ever so cute triangle dog ears on top of his head, he was part dog demon, and a very, very hot one at that.

"Hello, Inuaysha. Can I help you with something?" Kagome was breathing really hard, she had never been this close to Inuyasha before. Inuyasha could smell her nervousness, so he moved closer in, to where his lips were just millimeters away from Kagome's ear.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Kagome's heart stopped. Had the man of her dreams really just asked her to dinner tonight, how could she refuse?

"Yes." She said simply, "But don't you and Kikyou still go out?" Kagome was intrigued with Inuyasha's sudden interest in her.

"Nope. I broke up with her over the weekend. She didn't really satisfy me enough, not what I am looking for in a mate ya know?"

No, actually she didn't know, she isn't a demon and has no clue as to what a mate means to them, she guessed it was just like being married. She took a mental note to ask Shippou later.

"Oh" Kagome whispered, enough for even Inuyasha's sensitive ears to pick up.

"So it's a date then? Good I'll pick you up at 8 sharp." Then he walked away, with his long silver hair swishing behind him. 'Wait a second, how will he find my house?' Kagome thought to herself. Just as if she had said it outloud, Shippou answered,

"Don't worry Kagome, knowing Inuyasha, he can find out where you live." Shippou was really pissed off, he hated that stupid Inuyasha guy.

No, he didn't like Kagome in a boyfriend type of way, he just has been her friend since kindergarten, so he felt like a brother to her. He didn't want her to get hurt. So right after the last bell rang for the students to go home, Kagome ran home to tell her mother the good news.  
--------------------

"Our plan is working perfectly Kikyou, she thinks that I'm serious!"

"Good, this will be the best prank ever!''

"You got that right, beautiful." Inuyasha said as he pulled the covers over him and Kikyou.

* * *

"Mom!!!! guess what??" without waiting for her mother's answer, Kagome blurted out the best news that she had ever had. 

"Inuyasha asked me out on a date tonight!!!! He will be here in three hours! I have to go and get ready!" Mrs. Higurashi was so excited for her daughter, nothing ever happened to her that she came home and about knocked the door down, yelling and skipping happily in the process. 'This would be a great time to pull out that dress that Isamu bought for me. I wonder where I put it, it has been years.'

Kagome ran upstairs as fast as she could, she had to start getting ready. 'I gotta find something to wear!' Kagome searched for about 45 minutes before she just gave up, maybe Shippou's sister Ayami would have something for her to wear. Before she dialed Shippou's number...

"Kagome, have you gotten in the shower yet? You've only got two hours till he arrives." Kagome's mother was walking upstairs with a beautiful dress that she got years ago from the love of her life. Knocking quietly she slowly walked in.

"Mom, I don't have anything to wear, I have to tell him to cancel the date, ohhhh shoot!," she whined, stopping her hand from picking up the phone,

"I never got his number!" Mrs. Higurashi walked slowly over to her daughter, that lay face down on her soft yellow and pick pillow, sobbing slightly.

"Kagome, I have something for you." Kagome looked up slowly and her eyes lit up when she saw the dress.

"Thankyou mom, it's beautiful!" Kagome looked at the goldenrod yellow strapless dress, it was definitely beautiful. Kagome jumped up after gauking over the dress and ran to the bathroom to get in the shower.

After about an hour of contemplating over which shampoo and conditioner would smell better, she was out of the shower. After thirty minutes of doing her hair and makeup, Kagome put on the dress and came out of the bathroom to show her mother the finished product for tonight's evening.

Kagome was in the dress, with her pulled back slightly behind her left ear with a bobbypin, the color of the dress. She had on light pink lipgloss and a golden-colored eye shadow that brought out her eyes and the dress color, with some mascara and some eyeliner.

Kagome thought the dress looked great before she put it on, but now, standing in front of the mirror, it looked phenomenal.  
Then the doorbell rang, it had to be Inuyasha.

Kagome ran downstairs to meet him. She opened the door in quite haste. Inuyasha was there with a single red rose in his perfectly sculptured hands. He handed it to Kagome and motioned for her to come to his car, a very expensive silver Ferrari.

Kagome grabbed her purse and waved her mother a farewell.

"Bye mom, call you on my way home!" Kagome said as she walked down the drive. Inuyasha opened the passenger door for Kagome before getting into the driver's side.

As soon as her got in, he sped away to Benihana, the best and most expensive restaurant in town. Of course the Takahashi family could afford anything that they wanted.

As Inuaysha pulled into the parking lot, he smirked as he saw his brother, Sesshomaru's car parked around the corner.

"This place is really wonderful Inuaysha, thankyou so much." Kagome could not help but to wonder why though, but she was too excited and she didn't want to ruin the date, this could be her only opportunity with Inuaysha.

They ordered their food, Kagome got the homemade salad, and grilled chicken with a potatoe on the side, and Inuaysha got the same, only without the salad, he wanted to seem as manly as he could.

--------------------

"C'mon Sesshomaru, we need to get inside as quickly as we can, so my baby can humiliate that asshole, Kagome." Sesshomaru just looked at her with his usual look, bored. He followed her silently, his beautiful long silver-blue hair followed behind him, coming down to his butt.

His amazing goldenrod colored eyes, accented with 2 magenta stripes on each cheek, searched the restaurant, failing to go on as he laid eyes on a beautiful girl in a strapless goldenrod dress, as he closed in, he realized it was Kagome, the girl that his brother and Kikyou were about to humiliate.

Though he wanted to stop them, and probably could, he was going to wait until they embarrassed her, so he could help her and befriend her. Yes, it was the perfect plan, he would finally be able to get back at Inuaysha for taking Kikyou away from him, and Inuyasha's only a freshman!

Oh he would get his brother very good, for Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha has had a huge infatuation with that Kagome girl, but he was too absorbed in his growing popularity to let real "love" get in the way.

Kikyou didn't even wait for the waiter to seat them, just sat right down three tables away from Kagome and Inuaysha. 'How will I get her...'Kikyou's eyes lit up when she saw a waiter go by them. 'That's it!'

As soon as another waiter went by Kagome and Inuaysha Kikyou tripped him, spaghetti, chicken noodle soup, and sake were all over Kagome. Inuyasha laughed, but with a sad and far away look in his eyes.

He really didn't want Kagome to have to go through with this, but he had his popularity to hold, and he Kikyou, which she was just as popular.

Kagome was astonished to say the least, and looked around to see the waiter that was tripped was saying sorry over and over again, while picking up the remains that didn't land on Kagome. She shifted her gaze to Inuyasha, who was now standing up and laughing, but not as hard as Kikyou was.

"Did you really think that my baby would ever go on a date with a bitch like you?" Kikyou laughed at Kagome and looked at her with cold, piercing eyes. Kikyou was truly evil. Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly, but not surprised at the actions that happened moments ago, she should have known better.

Kikyou and Inuyasha slowly walked away. After a few seconds, Sesshomaru walked over and looked at Kagome through stoic eyes. Even through the spaghetti, soup, sake, and her puffy red eyes, she was beautiful. Kagome slowly looked up, then stood up and started to walk away from Sesshomaru.

"You might want to wash up before you head home, don't want your mother to wonder do you?" Sesshomaru's plan was working. Kagome turned around, she had stopped crying but she still had food and sake all over her.

She started walking towards the bathroom to get the smell and stain off of her dress. When she came out, she walked right into Sesshomaru, then she fell back. He pulled he up off of the floor, and stuffed a pair of pants and a coat in Kagome's hands.

"What's this for?" Kagome wandered to the tall form standing in front of her.

"I do not want me car smelling of sake, and be wet of soup and spaghetti sauce, so hurry, put them on and I will take you home." Kagome went to the bathroom and started changing, 'Why is this Sesshomaru guy being so nice all of a sudden? Oh well, at least I don't have to walk all the way home, still it bothers me, I'm definitely not going to pay anymore attention to this guy after I get home. Hopefully Monday everything will go back to normal.'

* * *

**There you go folks, there is my first chapter, actually on dA, it's the first two chapters so yeah. Oh weel next one coming soon!**

**R&R Pweeze!!!!????**


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, so heres the second chapter on the thried and fourth on dA, i dont think im going to be changing anything yet.

E N J O I

DISCLAIMER:::DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA OF THE STORY PLOTLINE

* * *

Saturday and Sunday went by pretty fast for Kagome. The only thing she did those two days was think about Friday night at dinner with Inuyasha, and the ride home with Sesshomaru.

----------------FLASHBACK---------------

Kagome walked out of the restaurant with Sesshomaru, who paid for the dinner that no one ate. She was so confused, she didn't even realize what Sesshomaru had in mind.

"Why are you taking me home Sesshomaru?" She had to ask, after about 2 minutes, he replied.

"I have my reasons." What a jerk. He had the decency to take her home, but not tell her why?? Something is wrong here.

"Well, could you tell me?

"I could."

Alright, new tactic, "Tell me why your taking me home." There you go, she'll command him to tell her.

She was getting pretty mad, and he could tell. She was actually pretty cute when she was all huffed up in anger, what with her nose scrunched and arms folded over her chest, he found it quite amusing. But when she commanded him to tell her why he was taking her home, she crossed the line. No one commanded him except his father, even then, he would resist.

Kagome found herself being thrown against the passenger side door as Sesshomaru pulled over his Bentley SE and swerved into a hotel parking lot, almost causing a couple of cars to crash.

As soon as Sesshomaru stopped the car, he got out, went to the other side of the car, and yanked Kagome out of the open window.

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome up against the car.

"No one commands me." Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru was pissed off, she could tell by his voice, and even though his face was still emotionless, his eyes held that of anger, frustration, and something that Kagome couldn't quite figure out. All Kagome could do was look back into those wonderful goldenrod eyes with fear. She barely knew Sesshomaru, so she couldn't tell what he was going to do.

" I admire you for trying though." He finally said. Right before he kissed her with a passionate, soft, demanding kiss. Kagome was shocked, no, astonished, that someone like Sesshomaru would even think about kissing her like that!

And just as soon as it started, Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome. She stood there looking where Sesshomaru's figure used to be while he walked back to the other side of the car and got in.

A car horn brought Kagome back to the really world. 'what just happened?' Kagome was completely dumbfounded.

"Get in, your mother will be wondering what happened to you."

And the rest of the way to her house, Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes wonder to her every once in a while, her eyes doing the same.

---------------END FLASHBACK---------------

Now it was Monday, and she really didn't want to face anyone today. Her mom had now clue of Friday bight's incident, only that the waiter spilled food on her so she changed into extra clothes of Inuyasha's.

Knowing Kikyou and Inuaysha, the whole school probably knew, before Saturday night was over.

That wasn't the real reason she didn't want to go to school, nope, she didn't want to run into Sesshomaru. He said nothing after they kissed on Friday, not even a good-bye.

On one hand, she really didn't want to see him ever again, and just crawl into a whole and die, and then on the other hand, she really really wanted to see him again. She was leaning towards seeing him, besides, she had to return his clothes to him.

--------------------

Kagome go out of her mother's car slowly, pulling her bookbag out of the back seat. She said goodbye to her mother and tried to walk up the stairs and ignore everyone sniggering and staring at her. The first person she noticed that didn't laugh at her was Shippou.

"Hey Kagome, how ya doing?" Shippou was worried about Kagome, she had mentioned that she would call him after the date. When she didn't call him, he called her house but Mrs. Higurashi said that the date didn't go well and she was in bed already.

"I'm fine." Kagome was such a bad liar. She could have the straightest face, and a monotone voice to match that of Sesshomaru's, but her eyes let everything go. Curse those damn blue eyes.

"Liar." Shippou mumbled. Kagome heard, but she wasn't listening. Shippou saw that Kagome was staring right through him it seemed. Right through him and at Sesshomaru.

"Hold that thought Shippou, I'll be right back." And Kagome was gone, chasing after Sesshomaru, who had just rounded the corner.

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome had seen him, and he knew that she would follow him. So he deliberately went towards Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"Hey Sesshomaru! I've got your, e'hm, belongings." Kagome was now getting a little embarrassed, people were looking at her, probably wondering why she had something that belonged to Sesshomaru.

He just kept walking, and stopped at the foot of the stairs, Right below an unknowing hanyou and his whore. He turned around as Kagome ran smack into him. She luckily caught herself.

"Hey Sesshomaru, umm... I have you clothes." Kagome handed him the bag and made her leave. Sesshomaru wasn't going to let her go away that easily. He grabbed her arm and spun her under the stairs. Which gave him a squeal from Kagome. In turn making Inuaysha investigate.

Inuaysha came upon Sesshomaru bruisingly kissing Kagome. And it didn't look like she was trying to get away. For a little personal touch, Sesshomaru lightly bit Kagome's bottom lip. When she yelped, he slid his slick tongue into her mouth.

'This is delicious, I could kiss her all day. She tastes divine' Sesshomaru thought as he pulled away while looking at Inuyasha and smirking. Strike one Sesshomaru.

Kagome was still in shock when Inuyasha walked away, she hadn't even seen. She was reveling on that one kiss. Now her second, from Sesshomaru. He was AWESOME. She figured that he had at least some practice. Hell, she was kidding herself, he HAD to have a lot of practice.

She still didn't want to get involved with this guy. She barely knew him and she really had never ever had a boyfriend. Well, there was Kouga at her old school, but he doesn't count (A/N: hopefully I'll be doing that one next/kouga kagome).

"E'hm, um, Sesshomaru, could you maybe please let me go, I'm late for class." Sesshomaru was still pinning a very shocked, yet strangely aroused Kagome. He smirked to himself at her scent.

She quickly walked away from him to her science class. Quietly saying goodbye with her back turned to him.

----------

"Hey honey, how was school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome looked at her mother with a frightened look.

'Shoot, what should I say, ''Good mom, I just had the best and probably last kiss in my life from a guy I don't even know!'' no that won't work, let's try,'

"Great mom! How about you?" Kagome sweat dropped when Shippou burst through the door yelling,

"Kagome Sesshomaru is outside waiting for you!" He then walked upstairs to get Sota, who was staying with Shippou's family when Mrs. Higurashi and her sister went on a cruise they won (with Kagome staying at her house...all alone)

"Who is this Sesshomaru guy, I want to meet him!" Then Mrs. Higurashi was gone, out the front door to run down the shrine stairs to Sesshomaru's car.

Sesshomaru was kind of confused, though he didn't show it through his polar look. At least now he has the chance to get on the good side of Kagome's mother.

"Hello, I'm Kagome's mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi, i am Sesshomaru, Kagome's study partner. I hope you don't mind if we go to the library for a couple of hours do you?"

He was lying straight through his teeth and Mrs. Higurashi believed every last bit of it.

"Sure, Kagome will be down in a second. Oh, it was nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine."

Kagome gave her mother a weird look when Mrs. Higurashi walked through the kitchen door. She received an even weirder one as she told her daughter to have fun and study hard with Sesshomaru.

'This can't be good' Kagome thought as she was pushed down the steps and into Sesshomaru's car.

Mrs. Higurashi was waving and planning. There is no way in hell Kagome is going to get trashed by this guy. It was evident that the whole thing with Inuyasha didn't work out, but this guy Sesshomaru is VERY handsome, and Mrs. Higurashi isn't going to let her daughter get away from him that easily.

It was time that Kagome tried to 'up' her status level at school. She was tired of having her daughter be verbally abused and tormented at school. Surely this new guy was popular, if he wasn't she didn't know WHAT the popular kids looked like these days.

----------

One the ride to the library Kagome contemplated what to do about Sesshomaru. Her mother seemed to like him, which was a good sign, or possibly a bad one. Before she could decide she found her car door opened by a waiting Sesshomaru.

She rose out of the parked car and looked towards the Tokyo U. Library. Sesshomaru saw her face and inwardly smirked. He had known to some extent that Kagome enjoyed reading, but he never imagined her freaking out hysterically and hugging him tightly.

"Sesshomaru! Thankyou so much!" He was so surprised at her reaction towards him that he let a genuine smile shine through. Kagome saw it, but she knew Sesshomaru well enouph not to flaunt it. Sesshomaru composed himself as quick as he could, hoping Kagome didn't see him smile.

It wasn't since his young childhood since he had smiled, he enjoyed it then. Forget about that, he had a reputation to uphold, not to mention responsibility. If not, his father would be very pissed at him. His father would disown him if he found out he hadn't found a suitor yet. Hopefully Inuyasha got jealous enouph to leave Kikyou. Sesshomaru didn't usually get leftovers, especially from Inuyasha, but for Kikyou, he was willing to make some exceptions.

* * *

**OKEY DOKEY ARTICHOKE!!!  
READ AND REVIEW, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM WELCOME BUT BE FREAKIN NICE PLEASE!!!**

**oh yeah, if you got any ideas, i might need them, the credit will go partially to you!!!**

**thank u much! R&R**

**shelbs. animefreakgurl101**


End file.
